


Love Unexpected

by PrettyFamousTyph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFamousTyph/pseuds/PrettyFamousTyph
Summary: Âgé aujourd'hui de 28 ans, Henry retourne à Storybrooke pour le mariage de Regina et Lancelot. Une journée qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier...





	Love Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello les Oncers !  
> L'écriture de cette fanfic a débuté avant la diffusion du superbe season finale. Du coup, il faut faire comme si le cliffhanger de l'épisode n'existait pas !

 

\- Je vous déclare désormais mari et femme !

 

C'est avec émotion que Henry voit Regina épouser le beau Lancelot, avec qui elle est en couple depuis près de 4 ans. Il sait combien sa mère a souffert suite au décès de Robin et combien Lancelot lui a fait du bien. Elle a pu aller de l'avant avec lui, s'ouvrir de nouveau au bonheur. C'est toujours magnifique de pouvoir voir l'un de ses proches connaître le happy-ending qu'il mérite. 

 

Henry a désormais 28 ans. Journaliste de talent à New-York, le revoilà à Storybrooke pour le mariage de sa mère. L'occasion pour lui de passer la semaine auprès de ses proches, qu'il ne voit malheureusement pas autant qu'il le souhaiterait. 

Toute sa famille est, elle, restée unie à Storybrooke, lieu où ils vivent mille et une aventures. Il n'est en effet pas rare pour Henry de découvrir sa famille victime d’amnésie, de comprendre que Rumple a de nouveau tenter d'assoir son pouvoir sur la ville ou encore de faire la connaissance de nouveaux membres de sa famille dont personne ne se doutait de l’existence... 

Malgré toutes ces péripéties, Henry sait que toute sa famille est heureuse. Chacun a désormais trouvé sa moitié et l'amour submerge Storybrooke. Emma et Hook ont eu des jumelles, aujourd’hui âgées de 8 ans, dont Henry est fou. Il donnerait tout pour ses sœurs. David et Mary-Margaret sont, eux, des parents extraordinaires avec Neal, le couvrant de tout l'amour qu'ils regrettent de ne pas avoir pu donner à Emma en grandissant. 

 

Henry cherche lui aussi sa fin heureuse. Il a beau vivre une vie palpitante à New-York, il ne peut qu'espérer trouver son âme sœur. Il a vécu une belle romance avec Violet, son amour d'enfance, avant que leurs routes ne se séparent. Le couple ne fonctionnait plus, ils n'imaginaient tout simplement pas leur avenir de la même façon… Henry a eu plusieurs petites amies après elle, mais aucune de ses relations n’a duré plus que quelques mois. Il commençait à croire que le bonheur n’était réservé qu’aux autres, et qu’il ne trouverait jamais vraiment chaussure à son pied.

Plus d'une fois l’envie lui avait pris de forcer son destin et d'utiliser son statut d'Auteur pour trouver sa moitié, mais il a toujours résisté à la tentation. Il ne faut pas jouer avec cela, les conséquences peuvent en être dramatiques et il ne le sait que trop bien...

 

\- Eh ! Henry, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ta famille. Pourquoi tes grands-parents ont le même âge que ta mère ?

 

Celui qui l’interpelle ainsi, c’est Nathan, un ami et collègue de son journal venu l’accompagner à ce mariage. Photographe de renom, Nathan avait proposé à Henry de réaliser les clichés de l'événement. Henry ne pouvait pas dire non, surtout qu'il avait bien besoin d'un ami pour l'accompagner aujourd’hui – la pesanteur d'un célibat étant probablement à son paroxysme lors d'un mariage. 

Nathan et Henry ont beau ne se connaître que depuis 1 an, ces deux-là sont vite devenus inséparables. Henry n'avait jusque-là jamais vraiment eu de meilleurs amis. C'est désormais chose faite.

 

\- C'est une longue histoire Nathan, lui répond Henry, je te raconterai tout ça !

 

//

 

Après la cérémonie, tous les invités se retrouvent chez Granny's pour prendre un verre. Henry en profite pour serrer dans ses bras Regina, et féliciter Lancelot. Ces deux-là se regardent avec des yeux tellement remplis d'amour... Henry ne peut les admirer qu'avec émotion. Il en profite aussi pour présenter Nathan a tout le monde, même si son meilleur ami a bien du mal à comprendre qui est qui. Pour une personne extérieure, tout ceci est un peu tarabiscoté. 

Alors que le bonheur rempli le  _diner_ , un bruit strident se fait entendre en direction de la rue. D'un même pas tous les habitants de Storybrooke se pressent à l'extérieur, afin de découvrir la source de ce son.  

Au beau milieu de la route se tient une femme ailée, au décolleté plongeant et toute de rouge vêtue. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, songe Henry. Depuis le temps, il a compris que plus sexy une femme était habillée, plus maléfique elle était.

 

 - Enfin ! s'écrie-t-elle, enfin, cette ville sera à moi !

 

D'un grand geste de bras, elle pointe les habitants. Le ciel se fait sombre et elle disparait dans un nuage de fumée. 

D'un seul coup David, Hook, Regina et Nathan s'écroulent au sol. Ils sont figés, incapable du moindre mouvement. Leurs regards sont vides, ils semblent n’être que des corps vidés de toute âme.

 

 - David ! David, réponds-moi !crie Mary-Margaret, penchée sur le corps pétrifié de son mari. 

 

Qui était cette personne ? Que se passe-t-il ? Les questions se multiplient dans la tête d'Henry. La colère monte en lui. Qui peut bien oser s'attaquer à la ville lors d'une journée si spéciale ? 

 

 - Je sais qui était cette femme...

 

Tous les habitants se retournent pour découvrir la Fée Bleue, qui se tient derrière eux. 

 

 - Il s'agit de la Fée Rouge... Ma sœur jumelle... Henry, Emma, Mary-Margaret, Gold et Lancelot, suivez-moi. Il est l'heure des explications. 

 

//

 

Dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin de Gold, les héros se retrouvent pour trouver la meilleure des stratégies pour vaincre La Fée Rouge. 

 - Avant toute chose, il faut que je vous explique notre histoire, débute la Fée Bleue. Ma sœur et moi sommes nées il y a des centaines d'années. Notre père était forgeron. Notre mère, elle, était une Sauveuse. Une Sauveuse venue du futur...

\- Hein ? Du futur ? S'interroge Henry

\- Oui, du futur... Elle est née en 3054 et est une descendante de Hook et Emma... Emma tu es donc une de mes arrières grands-mères, même si je suis née avant toi.

\- Ce n'est pas la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai entendu depuis que j'habite à Storybrooke, répond Emma.

\- Le monde en 3076 courrait à sa perte, poursuit la Fée Bleue, et ma mère est retournée dans le passé afin de changer le cours des choses. Là-bas, elle a rencontré mon père et ils sont tombés amoureux. De leur amour est né deux petites filles, ma sœur et moi... Nous devions être la clé pour sauver l'univers. Je suis devenue la Fée Bleue et ma destinée est de protéger les héros dans leurs aventures, ce que je fais encore aujourd'hui. Les choses ne se sont malheureusement pas passées de la même manière pour ma sœur... Elle refusait cette idée de destin tout tracé. Elle voulait être libre, ne pas vivre pour les autres. La noirceur a fini par grandir dans son cœur. Elle s'est coupée de tous et vit une vie de solitude profonde. Néanmoins une vie sans amour ne peut être vécue. Pour survivre, il lui faut voler l'amour et se l'approprier. C'est ce qu'elle a fait en partie aujourd'hui. Avec toutes ces personnes figées, Storybrooke a perdu un peu de son cœur et la ville risque de mourir à petit feu. Il faut donc l'arrêter à temps... Ah, et une dernière chose puisque nous en sommes aux révélations. Rumple, mon père... c'était le frère de ta mère. 

 

Henry ne comprenait plus rien. L'arbre généalogique de sa famille est bien trop compliqué. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il doit sauver Storybrooke. Ramener l'amour dans la ville. 

 - Sais-tu alors comment se débarrasser d'elle ? demande Henry.

 - Oui, elle se nourrit d'amour mais l'amour peut également la tuer. Il faut la submerger, la noyer d’amour. Et l'amour ce n'est pas ce qu’il manque à Storybrooke… Nous devons être unis pour la tuer... Quant à sauver les personnes figées, un baiser de l'être aimé devrait suffire si la Fée Rouge est suffisamment affaiblie.

 - Très bien, j'ai un plan ! Allons-y ! S'exclame Emma

 - Maman… avant ça, est-ce que je peux te parler ? Seul à seul ? demande timidement Henry. 

 

 //

 

Henry et Emma se retrouvent à l’extérieur. Henry ne parle plus autant à sa mère que lorsqu'il était enfant, et cela lui pèse. Quand tout cela sera terminé, il se promet de revenir bien plus souvent à Storybrooke. 

\- Alors, lui demande Emma, que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Maman...j'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment sauver Nathan, même si nous battons la Fée Rouge. Un baiser d'amour est le meilleur des remèdes, mais, à ce que je sache, Nathan est célibataire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec personne. Je ne sais pas comment le libérer de cette situation.

\- Henry, je crois en toi, lui répond avec affection Emma.Je sais que tu as la réponse en toi. Tu ne vois peut-être pas la solution actuellement, mais elle est là. Au fond de ton cœur. Le moment venu, tu sauras quoi faire.

\- Tu as raison. Merci maman. Tu as toujours les mots pour me rassurer.

\- Allez, allons vaincre cette méchante fée. Regina et Lancelot ont un avion direction Hawaï à prendre demain pour leur lune de miel !

 

 //

 

Tous les Storybookiens se retrouvent dans l'avenue principale, prêts à en découdre avec l'ennemie. C'est alors que la Fée Rouge apparaît. 

 

\- Comme c’est mignon… toute une ville réunie. Malheureusement ça ne sera pas suffisant pour m'éliminer !

\- Tu nous sous-estimes ! lui rétorque Emma. Habitants de Storybrooke, maintenant !! 

 

À ce signal, tout le peuple réuni se prend la main, encerclant Lancelot, Snow, Emma, Henry et Regina, alors que Nathan, David et Hook sont toujours figés au sol. Cette chaîne de l’amour les protège pendant que Lancelot, Emma et Snow embrassent leur moitié.  

Une vague de lumière frappe à cet instant la ville, faisant vaciller la Fée Rouge. 

 - Haha, vous vous croyez plus fort que moi, mais tout ceci n'est pas suffisant ! Mon pouvoir dépasse le vôtre !

\- Ne parle pas aussi vite ! Unissons nos voix pour la détruire ! ordonne Mary-Margaret.

 

C'est alors que toute la ville se met à entonner « Powerful Magic ». La musique est un pouvoir extraordinaire et nos héros le savent parfaitement. 

 

 _There's_ _a_ _powerful_ _magic_  

 _When_ _two_ _are_ _hearts_ _are one_  

 _A_ _powerful_ _magic_ _,_ _bright_ _as the_ _sun_ _…_

 

La Fée est de plus en plus affaiblie, mais pourtant elle ne disparaît toujours pas. 

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… Tout votre amour et toute votre musique ne peuvent venir à bout de moi… Je suis plus forte que vous tous…Henry ! Rejoins-moi ! Avec ton don d'Auteur nous pourrons conquérir le monde ! Nous sommes de la même famille toi et moi. Ma mère est l'une des descendantes de la tienne et ton père est de la même famille que le mien. Tu es la clé. Celui qui doit me rejoindre ! 

 

Ces affirmations bouleversent Henry. Et si c’était bien là son destin ? Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce que cette fée représente pour lui (une grande tante ? une future nièce ? une cousine éloignée ?!) mais il réalise que leur chemins ont toujours été faits pour se croiser. Ils sont liés. Doit-il sombrer vers la noirceur ? Doit-il se laisser submerger par cette haine qui ne cesse de grandir aussi ? 

Non. Henry doit être fort. Il repense à sa conversation avec Emma. Il le sait, la réponse est en lui. Il doit seulement ouvrir les yeux. Accepter. Tout devient clair pour lui. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?  

Il tourne son regard vers Emma, qui lui fait un signe de tête. Sa mère le connaît mieux que personne. Elle l'aimera malgré tout. Elle sait toujours ce qu'il pense. Ce qu'il ressent. 

 

\- Tu as raison, dit-il à la Fée Rouge. Je suis bien la clé de toute cette histoire. Sauf que je ne vais pas te rejoindre. Non, je vais te détruire !

 

Henry se penche sur le corps de Nathan et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Le temps s’arrête. Le cœur du jeune homme bat à 100 à l'heure. Dans d'autres circonstances, il ne sait pas s’il n’aurait jamais eu le courage de ce geste. Mais enfin il se sent libre. Il est enfin honnête avec lui-même.  

L'amour qui envahit la petite ville du Maine est tellement fort que le sol se met à trembler. 

 

\- Non ?! Comment est-ce possible ? Je.. Je... Nooooooooon !!! 

 

Sur ces derniers mots, la Fée Rouge s'évapore. Mais Henry l'a déjà oubliée. Il regarde l'homme qu'il aime retrouver peu à peu la vie. Il entend au loin les gens les applaudir. Regina dire à Emma combien elle est fière de leur enfant. Mais tout ceci n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Henry ne voit que Nathan. 

 

\- Et bien, il était temps ! lui dit Nathan, d'un sourire éclatant.

\- Excuse-moi de n'avoir pas su voir ce qui était pourtant sous mes yeux… lui répond Henry, la voix tremblante.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répond Nathan. On a toute une vie devant nous pour rattraper le temps perdu.

 

Henry embrasse de nouveau Nathan, tout en souriant. Son happy-ending est enfin trouvé.  

 

**FIN**


End file.
